


Your Ass is Divine

by floateron



Series: Failwolf Fridays [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Failwolf, Failwolf Friday, Gen, M/M, Post-Revolutionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floateron/pseuds/floateron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, high ranking commanding officer of the successful Revolution, re-evalutates his life and decisions. He did not deserve to deal with this level of stupidity on a daily basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ass is Divine

Derek was being punished. Though his life was finally starting to look up, he was once again being punished for his adolescent stupidity. He had known her last name, her place in her family. He had known what that had meant. She told him she was different. She told him she wanted to overthrow her parents’ tyrannical rule. Kate Argent said she was different. 

And he believed her. And now, years later, he was being punished, again, for every mistake he has ever made. 

As he stormed into his boyfriend’s throne room, he looked at his life. He looked at his choices. 

His family was going to be a leading figure in the revolution. They were going to overthrow the Argents and give power back to wolf kind. Kate had tricked him to tell her where they lived- what they were planning. 

His family thought he was too young to know more details. He was too young to join the cause officially- ending werewolf oppression. He now knew why. 

He had joined, officially, on the run from Kate. He worked his way up the ranks until he was able to meet the leader of the Revolution- a human who went by the title of Sheriff.   
If trusting Kate had been his first mistake, then meeting the Sheriff’s son was his second mistake. 

Stiles was brilliant. So brilliant. A light Derek thought he’d never see. It made sense he and his father came from a town called Beacon Hills. Literal Beacons of Hope. For werewolves, at least. 

Derek passionately followed the Sheriff in his line of duty. When his son came to power when the Revolution ended, Derek was his right hand, the force behind the rule. 

The ancient tyranny of the Argent dynasty had been ended for three years. The King of the Wolves gave back werewolf rights and was now helping his people adjust to a new, peaceful way of living. He fielded complaints and law changes and stresses of a people who loved him for all he’s done. 

And there were complaints- the loss of privileges in the human species, having an Argent as ruler of one of the many territories. Having a human King of Wolves. 

But the real, real mistake, the mistake to end all mistakes, was falling in love with the little shit. Because this was where he was now, standing in front of the King of the Wolves, proclamation in hand, demanding to know what the hell he had been thinking. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he snarled as Stiles lounged in his cushions, feet dangling over the armrest.

“Derek! Long time no see, buddy!” Stiles smiled.

Derek glared. “I saw you this morning. What the hell is this?” He asked, holding up an ordinance proclaiming new religious laws. 

Stiles chuckled. “Saw that, did you?”

Derek ripped it up. “You can’t take away their religious freedoms. This is ridiculous. Stop being an idiot.” 

Stiles clutched his heart in faux injury. “Derek! You mean you don’t want the people worshipping you as you deserve to be worshipped?”

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. “No, I do not want this. I do not want to be followed around by idiots just so you can get your shits and giggles. Stop clogging up the legal system and change this.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I already clogged up the legal system to make it. You can’t stop me now,” Stiles grinned.

“Stop pretending to twirl a mustache. You don’t have one and you look stupid.” Derek glared.

“Shut up, I do what I want. Speaking of, I’m not changing our new official religion,” he said as he shifted in his chair so he was hanging upside down over the edge.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled.

“It’s not like anyone’s going to think I’m being serious anyway. Half the form was filled out in crayon,” he rolled his eyes.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled again.

As Stiles stuck out his tongue, a castles servant came in with a rolled up tapestry. 

“Your custom order is done, sir,” he said.

“Sweet,” Stiles mumbled as he righted himself and had it rolled out.

“Oh my god,” Derek said in horror. 

“Besides, Derek, I ordered the new tapestries to follow religious decree. Can’t make a law I’m not gonna follow, right?” Stiles said and grinned smugly, leaning on his arm. 

“Stiles, that is a picture of my ass,” Derek said through grit teeth. Stiles was way too unimpressed with is glare.

“I know. Heavenly, isn’t it? Godly, I’d say. Divine.” Stiles replied, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

Derek put his head in his hands and wondered what he did to deserve this. Falling in love couldn’t possibly warrant this level of persecution. In his past life, he must’ve been an Argent. He was Kate in his past life. That had to have been it.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a bizarre dream I once had. Who knows.
> 
> My tumblr is at floateron.tumblr.com . Check me out?


End file.
